


Y

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia memulai penelitiannya. Memperhatikan Steve Rogers dan masalah percintaannya. Dengan itu, Tony tahu siapa saja yang pernah masuk kedalam relung hati sang Kapten Amerika. STony. Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y

Ia memulai penelitiannya. Memperhatikan Steve Rogers dan masalah percintaannya. Dengan itu, Tony tahu siapa saja yang pernah masuk kedalam relung hati sang Kapten Amerika.

Wanita beraksen inggris, Peggy.

Sahabat karibnya yang passed away, Bucky.

"Hm... Peggy, Bucky..." kening berkerut "Apa akan ada Tony selanjutnya?"

Ya, Tony akhirnya tahu. kalau Steve menyukai orang yang diakhiran namanya ada huruf 'y'. Dan ia berharap kalau dirinya akan dicintai sang Kapten.

Well, itulah Tony dan penelitian bodohnya. Yang secara logika, tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Meski begitu, ia sangat amat berharap kalau dirinya bisa dicintai Steve Rogers. Karena... yah, dia tidak mau merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. 

Tony bahkan melupakan fakta kalau Kapten kesayangannya itu straight, bukan bi, maupun gay. Dan sebenarnya, Tony tau persentase dapat-dicintai-Steve sangat jauh dari kata OK.

Tapi ya... bagaimana yah, kalau memang sudah cinta, mau melupakannya pun susah.

**Author's Note:**

> © Marvel
> 
> Fic absurd berjudul Y ini murni milik saia.
> 
> Posted on the same time in Fanfiction . Net


End file.
